


Cataclysmic Ballad

by Quiterstrip



Series: The Diaries of Magnus Bane [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Hurt Magnus Bane, Immortal Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, POV Magnus Bane, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiterstrip/pseuds/Quiterstrip
Summary: London 1878...Break up with Camille
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Series: The Diaries of Magnus Bane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019368
Kudos: 2





	Cataclysmic Ballad

_Cataclysmic Ballad_

_"You are a hindrance"_

_"I am bored of you"_

_"You are nothing without me"_

_"He was a diversion. He had nothing to do with you"_

  
_Oh, how foolish I am! Blinded by her immaculate beauty. How I strived to be flawless for her, to be patient with her nightly dalliances. All this squandered time, waiting for her to return to my deserted heart, my dilapidated body starving for the bones of her affection. Why I am still bearing the hope that she loves me equally, I do not know, yet presently she is lying in the arms of another. She truly aggrieves me, my rebellious tears exhausted on her. I am a aberration, a burdon, a plaything for her to delight in. Why have I not seen the poison she radiates._

_I was standing on the edge of Blackfriars Bridge when she brought me back from the abyss. My bewildered mind could not comprehend the purpose for her salvation yet now I believe it was for her own advantage, a hiatus in her monotonous eternity. I have mistaken her ambition for love and care. Her trickery and untruths are evident to me now. Once more I am mortified, withdrawn from society and have baricaded my wanderer's heart._

  
_So I will flee this place, into the arms of the one man that is in grave need of affection, to whom it is troublesome to believe he is worthy of love. I will do my best to live up to his impositions. We dally at romance, slow dance to a sorrowful melody, yet all beholders will see is a man swaying in solitary. I will clear my mind of these malicious memories and dissolve into insignificance. Perhaps some day, someone will acquiesce my shortcomings and break the chains of my impenetrable heart._


End file.
